


Tiempo en soledad

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Aquella silueta que caminaba hacia ella se veía demasiado familiar
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tiempo en soledad

_Spoiler del final del episodio IX, quedáis avisados ^^_

* * *

** Tiempo en soledad **

** Capítulo único **

Rey se encontraba viendo a los niños correr por la arena. Muchas veces le habían preguntado por qué no tuvo hijos propios si le gustaban tanto los niños como para sentarse a observarlos a diario por horas.

Cuando eso sucedía, ella siempre respondía con la misma frase. "Mi amado murió antes de que pudiésemos siquiera plantearnos el formar una familia". Da igual las preguntas que viniesen después de ello, Rey solo guardaría silencio y se llevaría el resto de la historia como un secreto bien guardado.

Había veces, que cuando los niños de los vecinos habían vuelto a sus casas con sus familias, ella se quedaría en su lugar mirando al horizonte, mientras sentía la arena bajo sus pies y cerraba los ojos.

En esos momentos podía recordar la escena a la perfección, la capa negra del hombre ondeando ante el viento, sus pasos seguros y su mirada solitaria en el rostro, el cómo sus cabellos se veían aún más oscuros ante los rayos del sol en aquel desierto.

Sólo entonces permitía a sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Ella siempre había odiado el desierto, pero desde que le perdió aquel día en la batalla contra Palpatine, vivir en el desierto era lo único que la ayudaba a sentirlo cerca.

A sus cincuenta años, la mujer se sentía como una anciana, le dolían todas las articulaciones y sentía que sus mejores años habían quedado hace mucho atrás, aunque si fuese sincera, debía admitir que desde que volvió de Exegol sola se sintió envejecer de golpe.

A pesar de haberse cerrado al poder de la fuerza, la mujer podía sentir que esa puesta de sol era diferente, que probablemente sería la última que llegase a ver. Después de todo él le dio lo que le quedaba de vida y los más probable es que aquello no fuese suficiente para una larga vida.

Probablemente debido a todo esto, esta vez sentía el recuerdo de su amado más real que nunca, como si él realmente estuviese caminando desde el horizonte hasta ella, con la misma elegancia que solo él poseía, pero que está vez había algo diferente a sus recuerdos. Él no tenía esa cicatriz que ella le había hecho y su expresión parecía mucho más triste de lo que recordaba.

Aun sabiendo que sería un invento de su mente, Rey no pudo evitar caminar hacia él, quería eliminar toda la tristeza de su rostro.

Los pasos cada vez le costaban más, pero no le importó lo más mínimo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, por unos instantes se sintió como la chiquilla que había sido hace años, la joven que no sabía actuar frente a su amado y aquella que perdió la felicidad por completo cuando él murió.

\- Ben - dijo ella mientras sentía sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas

Rey sabía que no era real, tenía que ser una alucinación, pero se sentía tan feliz que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella levantó su mano para tocar el rostro ajeno, pero él se alejó unos pasos. Su rostro cada vez más triste.

\- No puedes tocarme, en el momento en que lo hagas tú- quiso explicar él, pero Rey no le permitió acabar la frase

La mujer había olvidado con los años el tono de su voz, por lo que no pudo resistirse al oírlo y acabó saltando sobre él, abrazándolo.

De repente sus huesos dejaron de doler, su cuerpo se sintió más ligero y casi se sentía como una adolescente, pero el sollozo de su amado la obligó a separarse, él estaba llorando con la expresión más triste que ella hubiese visto.

Rey levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla, esperando calmarle, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, sus brazos ya no tenían arrugas, sus manos se veían nuevamente delicadas y su cuerpo había vuelto a su figura de joven. Ya no era una mujer de cincuenta, había vuelto a su aspecto de cuando conoció a Ben.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

\- ¿Estoy muerta? - preguntó ella

Ben desvió la mirada, mientras intentaba controlar sus palabras.

\- Lo siento, a pesar de que te di toda mi vida no fue suficiente, te arrebaté la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vejez, no fui capaz de restaurar del todo tu energía vital - se disculpó el hombre sintiéndose culpable

La mente de Rey parecía juntar todos los fragmentos, intentando comprender del todo la situación. Si ella estaba muerta y Ben que había muerto estaba frente a ella, significaba que él era real, que su amado estaba frente a ella y no podía importarle nada más que eso.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Rey abrazó nuevamente al hombre, asustándolo por su efusividad.

\- Eres real, eres Ben - dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

Ben no podía entender la reacción de su amada, él no comprendía su felicidad a pesar de que descubrir que acababa de morir.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿No estás enfadada? - preguntó él mientras alejaba a la chica

\- Al principio lo estaba, ya que decidiste morir y dejarme sola, me regalaste una vida que nunca quise, a pesar de haberme prometido estar a mi lado - dijo ella

\- Pero si no daba mi vida a cambio hubieses muerto - explicó él muy confundido

\- Vivir una vida sola no es algo que yo deseaba, pero esperaste por mí y viniste a buscarme, por lo que no podría estar más feliz - respondió ella

\- Yo nunca abandoné tu lado, a pesar de que no podías verme o sentirme, yo siempre estuve allí, velando por tu seguridad - confesó Ben

Rey se sintió patética, él había visto todos sus malos momentos, como lloraba su nombre hasta dormir, como le explicaba a la gente que no podía tener una familia ya que él había muerto, como lloraba al recordar su imagen durante el atardecer.

\- ¿Viste todo? - preguntó ella avergonzada

\- Todo - aseguró él - Lamento no haber podido estar allí, no poder darte una familia, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría ser tu familia -

Rey sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, solo a él.

\- Nunca más me dejes sola - pidió ella

\- Nunca - prometió Ben - Seremos uno con la fuerza y estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad -

Y ella creyó en sus palabras.

A pesar de la ironía, Rey se sintió viva por primera vez desde que abandonó Exegol

** Fin **

* * *

Sigo teniendo ideas para más historias de estos dos y amenazo con escribirlas xD


End file.
